percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:What If
Anyone wanna join? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 12:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 12:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) can i join? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 20:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) This reminds me of my own "What if" story. What if Percy stayed with Calypso? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes JJ and cool DarkCloud :) - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 20:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) yay. =D ph, p.s. that was me. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 22:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 22:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) okay, im confused. will each "episode" be long or short. because in my what if, (temptation) Im thinking of making it pretty long. is this a problem? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) It can be any length as long as it has more than 1000 words. If its very long then you can divide it into 2 pieces (like if its 24 chaps then you make part 1 with 12 chaps and part with 12 also) - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 06:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 20:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! Ooh! I wanna join! xD may I? o.o Rose 09:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure Rose - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 11:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) thank u :D xD Rose 12:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) May mr. Dragoon join? DragoonFlareJR 18:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure Dragoon - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 00:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey boys (and girls), well I need someone who is good with spelling and grammar for What If. You'll just be editing errors that users made in there episodes. Contact me if you want to be an editor, I'll see one of your stories and see how good you are with spelling and grammar and if like it then I'll decided. I just need one editor - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 01:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyone want 2 be the 2nd editor? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 11:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Can I try it for a limited time? and also, the page is ooking AWESOME! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 20:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Try what for limited time?? Like being an editor for limited time?? - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 22:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) yup. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join, yo? Yo guys, can I join. I'm writing my own 'What If' story right now, actually. What If Percy and Annabeth had a son with Luke's soul? Wouldn't that be weird/creepy/awesome? Please let me joinIceFireWarden14 18:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC)'IceFireWarden14''' May I join? -Beware the socks. 01:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can join Leaf just edit the episode list! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D Can I join? -Hermione sure -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 20:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC)